Aunt Arctic
.]] Aunt Arctic is the news reporter and editor-in-chief for the newspaper on Club Penguin Island, the Penguin Times. She is responsible for keeping all penguins around the island informed about the weekly news. She is such a skillful writer that she even has her own advice column, "Ask Aunt Arctic," where she makes it her duty to answer any troubling questions her fellow penguins might have. Any penguin can submit his or her question to Aunt Arcticf for a chance at submission. She is a key character in Mission #1, in which she had lost her green and pink puffles that needed to be returned. She owned a purple puffle before they were available in the Pet Shop. She first waddled around the island during the Penguin Play Awards, during which she could be found in a variety of locations, especially the Backstage. There is no person who exclusively controls Aunt Arctic, and Aunt Arctic is controlled by several moderators. Her most recent appearance was at the Holiday Party 2009 signing autographs whilst riding the Magic Sleigh Ride. Non-members had their first glimpse of her during the party, as she also made an appearance at the Dance Lounge. Gallery Image:Arctic.jpg|Aunt Arctic writing her column. Image:Aunt Arctic.png|Aunt Arctic at her desk. Image:100 Issue Puzzle.jpg|Aunt Arctic celebrating the 100th issue of The Penguin Times. Image:CP_Aunt_Arctic_black_glasses.jpg|Aunt Arctic wearing black shades. Image:Aunt Arctic Loves Her Paper.png|Aunt Arctic loves her newspaper. Image:Aunt_Arctic_and_her_puffle.jpg|Aunt Arctic at her desk with two of her puffles. Image:Aaplyrcard.png|A penguin with the background Aunt Arctic gave out. Image:.0331_awards_lg.jpg|Aunt Arctic, Gary, Cadence, and the Penguin Band in the Backstage. Image:Grub.jpg|Aunt Arctic in a room while saying "Grub!" File:ZaaZrocking.png|Aunt Arctic rocking out for Music Jam 2009 in issue #194 of the Penguin Times. File:Auntarctic2.png|Aunt Arctic as seen in Club Penguin Times issue #200. File:AA_and_Cadence_Dance.png|Aunt Arctic and Cadence dancing. Trivia *Aunt Artic is the head editor in the newspaper. *Several penguins like to pretend that an "Uncle Arctic" exists. Though he is a fictional character, he has indeed been photographed. Many pretend that Uncle Arctic is Aunt Arctic's husband. *A penguin with the username "Uncle Arctic" really does exist, but it's not the husband of Aunt Arctic; also, the account has been banned forever. *Aunt Arctic has asserted that an official Uncle Arctic does not exist. *Uncle Arctic appeared as a fake name on the Ask Aunt Arctic page. *Aunt Arctic is the only penguin on Club Penguin who has freckles. *She is the first person you can talk to in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *Aunt Arctic appears at the Penguin Play Awards of 2009. *Aunt Arctic's favorite season is spring. *Aunt Arctic stated her igloo is very messy, but during Mission 1, it is very tidy. *Aunt Arctic was first seen on the server Husky. *Aunt Arctic is rumored to possibly be the Director of the P.S.A. because she has made many comments about the PSA in her Penguin Times column, and she was at the Night Club in a costume at the Halloween Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Mission. *Many penguins move as close to the bottom of the playing screen while wearing glasses, a bright green color, and a pink toque to block out their name; they do this to make it look like they are Aunt Arctic, but if someone clicks on the Penguin pretending to be Aunt Arctic, his/her Player Card will look like a typical Player Card. *Aunt Arctic stated in a Penguin Times issue telling everybody to say "Grub!" at the Penguin Play Awards 2009. She later revealed this as an April Fool's prank. *Like the other famous penguins, Aunt Arctic is a level 5 member. *Some penguins call her AA for short. *Some penguins use cheating programs such as Penguin Storm to get her autograph without meeting her. *If you move your mouse over her on her glasses in the newspaper, they will turn into sunglasses. This could be more proof that she may be a Secret Agent or the Director of the P.S.A.. *Her favorite colors are green and pink. *Aunt Arctic's matching plush toy was released in Series 3. *Aunt Arctic's sunglasses in the Club Penguin Times were revealed on a 101 Days of Fun activity. *When asked if Aunt Arctic was the Director of the P.S.A., a Club Penguin support worker replied, "I personally don't know who the Director of the PSA is. That said, you do have a lot of convincing evidence that would state that Aunt Arctic is in fact the Director of the PSA. Maybe at some point in the future the Director of the PSA will be revealed for all the Secret Agents around to know." This probably means that the Director will be revealed to the secret agents. But then again, it's more likely no, as if the director is revealed, there won't be any secrets. *More info at http://goldapple99.webs.com/apps/wiki/aunt-arctic-2 See also *Famous Penguins *Aunt Arctic Autographed Background *The Penguin Times Category:People Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters